Into the Bunker
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Sequel to Dream Demons - With Dipper now kidnapped by Bill the Pines family and friends must come together with a little help from someone they'd never thought they'd work with to save Dipper and defeat Bill once and for all. But with plans of his own Bill now tries to destroy the rest of the Pines family before they blow his plan. Can they defeat Bill and save Dipper? (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of the sequal of Dream Demons! Thanks for all the reviews from Dream Demons you guys are AMAZING and because of that I have finally wrote the next installment! So yeah lots of stuff is about to happen now that Dipper is gone and Bill has him in his possession, who knows what Bill has planned? Better yet, who know what Mabel has planned to get her brother back? So before I give away to much I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter one of Into the Bunker! :)**

**A/N 2.0 - This story take place right where Dream Demons ended so read Dream Demons first before reading this. **

* * *

Chapter 1

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Bring - " Wendy started as Mabel cut her off.

"It - " Mabel added as Soos cut her off making them all look at him.

"On!" Soos stated as Stan smiled at the three of them, he had a feeling they were going to get Dipper back and defeat Bill once and for all.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Everyone stood in the middle of the shared bedroom and began to look around for any possible clues on where Bill could have disappeared to. He needed to be stopped and Dipper needed to be saved and that was all any of them could think about at the time. Besides, no one knew what Bill had planned and even they knew it wasn't going to be good at all, especially if he had Dipper by his side. They needed to save Dipper and they need to fast!

"Alright guys this is the plan!" Mabel stated instantly making Stan, Wendy and Soos all turn to her instantly. "We need to find Bill and destroy him!"

"But how?" Wendy asked with confusion.

"Yeah Bill is powerful and he could be anywhere with Dipper by now." Stan explained with a frown.

"Easy we go to the one person who summoned Bill to our planet in the first place." Mabel said as everyone looked at her once more.

"Oh no don't say it dude - " Soos began as he walked up too Mabel.

"I have too Soos." Mabel said with a look.

"Say what?" Stan asked with confusion as he and Wendy looked Mabel and Soos.

"We have to visit the one person we all hate the most in this town." Mabel explained as Stan sent her a confused look once more.

"Who?" Wendy asked as Mabel sighed.

"Gideon Gleeful - " Mabel trailed off as Wendy and Stan looked at Mabel in shock, lightning struck outside in the background and rain began to pour.

Theme Song

The Gravity Falls Community Jail was just as dark and cold as Mabel remembered it. After all, the last time she had been in this place was when she, Dipper and Stan were arrested for making "fake" money in the basement of The Mystery Shack for another one of Stan's family bonding days. But even with that memory in her mind it didn't help the fact that they were back, only this time to visit their arch enemy who basically tried to destroy them.

Once they arrived a nice lady at the front desk allowed them to sing in and visit with a meeting for Gideon. Prisoners among prisoners looked at them as they walked down the hallways of the jail trying to figure out what the Pines family were even doing there in the first place. But Mabel let it slide, they had a mission anyway and that was to try and get information on Bill and where he could have possibly taken Dipper, that is if Gideon told them.

"If it isn't the rest of the Pines family; and I thought the fun ended when Dipper came to see me." Gideon stated as soon as they arrived.

"Shut it Gleeful." Wendy stated as Mabel smiled, she knew Wendy was always there to help them.

"Fine, fine, take away all the fun." Gideon mumbled as he sat behind a thick glass window in a orange jump suite. "What are you even doing here?"

"We came to talk to you about Bill, you know? Weird triangle dude who you sent after our uncle before." Mabel explained with a look.

"I know who Bill is!" Gideon stated with annoyance. "Now what do you need to talk to me about him for?" Gideon asked once more.

"You summoned him and that tells me you know more about him then we do." Mabel explained as she pointed to Gideon and everyone else.

"Sure I summoned Bill that doesn't mean I know anything about him." Gideon pointed out as Mabel groaned.

"Look! I don't have time for games." Mabel explained suddenly with annoyance. "Bill took Dipper and I all I want is my brother back!" Mabel explained.

"Wait!? Bill kidnapped Dipper?" Gideon asked in confusion as everyone nodded. "Man, why haven't I thought of kidnapping!?" Gideon asked suddenly.

"Ugh! We get it you hate Dipper now please help us so we can defeat Bill once and for all!" Wendy explained with annoyance.

"Oh yeah why should I help you!?" Gideon asked. "If you forgot you're the reason I'm in here!" Gideon stated as he pointed to the Pines family.

"Because if you help us, who know's? Maybe we'd put it as community service so you can get out." Mabel stated suddenly making everyone go quiet.

"I didn't agree to that!" Stan shouted suddenly making everyone look at him.

"I resent that too." Wendy said as she raised her hand. "And I speak for Dipper too because I know he'd agree with us." Wendy added.

"I think it's a fair choice." Soos said as Wendy sent him a look.

"Really Soos? Really?" Wendy asked as Soos shrugged.

"Come on guys don't you want to save Dipper!?" Mabel asked with a look. "And besides who knows maybe Gideon changed." Mabel added with hope.

"Yeah right." Gideon said as everyone turned back to him. "No matter what happens between us I will NEVER change!" Gideon stated suddenly.

"Fine then I guess we will get going and you'll just have to rot here in jail." Mabel said as she and the Pines began to turn and leave.

"WAIT!" Gideon called suddenly making them all turn back towards him. "What did you have in mind?" Gideon asked with interest.

"Glade you asked - " Mabel said with a smile as she began to head back towards Gideon's window where she began to tell him her plan...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one of the sequal yeah! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway I have a lot of things planned for this sequal. So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be up soon and all you're questions will be answered soon! :) - DisneyChannelover**


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter an sorry for the long wait this took me a while to write cause quite a bit happens in it and I wanted to make sure it was perfect before posting it! So here it is! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch who is a genius for making this show! So yeah! Please ENJOY chapter two! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Fine then I guess we will get going and you'll just have to rot here in jail." Mabel said as she and the Pines began to turn and leave.

"WAIT!" Gideon called suddenly making them all turn back towards him. "What did you have in mind?" Gideon asked with interest.

"Glade you asked - " Mabel said with a smile as she began to head back towards Gideon's window where she began to tell him her plan...

* * *

" - You are to be with a member of the Pines family at all times. Any attempts to run away or harm the family members will land you right back in prison and finally if the Pines family complains, or ask for us to return you to your cell we are obligated to jump into action. Is this understood?" A women

"Yes." Gideon answered as he stood in front of The Mystery Shack with the Pines and some police officers.

"Good. Any damage to their property will send you right back to prison and if you must not lay a fingure on Mabel or you will be charged with the action and your sentence will be longer and there will be no getting out until your time it served. Any questions?" The women asked again.

"No." Gideon said as she removed his handcuffs from his hands.

"Then to this day forward for however long they want you in their home, the Pines family now has full custody over you and you're whereabouts. For the last proposal anything you do behind the backs of the Pines family will be added to you're charge as well." The officer finally finished explaining.

"Gideon Gleeful you are now on house watch and patrol." Sheriff Blubs said as he and the women began to leave the property.

"If anything goes wrong please don't hesitate to call." The women said with a smile.

"Thank you officers." Stan said as he watched Gideon's every move, so far though Gideon was just standing there waiting for Stan and Mabel.

"Ya'll have a nice day now!" The women called as they got into the car and finally drove away.

"Come on Gideon, let's show you you're room." Mabel said with a smile as soon as the police officers were gone.

Together Stan, Mabel, and Gideon all walked into The Mystery Shack and up the steps to where the extra bedroom was. When they arrived they allowed Gideon to place his small suite case inside and get unpacked for a little. After all, they were pretty sure Gideon wanted to be alone for a little.

"Now we'll be downstairs if you need us." Stan explained as Gideon nodded.

"Yup so whenever you're ready you can come down and join us, dinner will be at six sharp! Womp!" Mabel said with a smile as she left the room.

"Okay thank you." Gideon politely said as Stan followed Mabel out the room, when the door closed Gideon turned to his suite case. "Mouth breathers!" Gideon mumbled to himself with anger. "This is the most dumbest thing I've ever had to do to get out of prison. But at least I'm with my Mabel and that Dipper boy is kidnapped by Bill." Gideon said with a smile. "So no Pines can stop me now, and when Bill returns my call, they'll never see Dipper again."

When Gideon finished talking to himself he opened his suite case and smiled. Inside the suite case was some normal clothes from his house and a few family pictures. But underneath all the clothes was a piece of paper that had a number on it, a number that belonged to Bill Cipher himself.

"I'm not waiting for him to call me back, this is important business." Gideon said to himself as he walked over to an end table that had a phone on it.

"Hello?" Bill asked a few times after the phone ringed when Gideon finished dialing the number.

"You were right, they accepted my help, and I'm inside the shack now." Gideon explained with a smirk.

"Good...and with Pine Tree out of the way you should be able to find books one and three easily." Bill explained on the other end.

"You still have him locked up right?" Gideon asked with hope as Bill hummed in response.

"Yes and do not worry Pine Tree will never see the outside world again and book two is with me." Bill finished.

"Alright then commence operation take over the world starts now!" Gideon said with a smile.

"Sounds good and remember kid don't let the Pines learn what you're doing and keep the plans to yourself." Bill added with thought.

"No problem." Gideon said with a smile. "Well I have to go, there probably wondering where I am." Gideon explained.

"See ya soon kid." Bill said as he hung up.

The moment Bill hung up Gideon hung up as well and with a known smile, Gideon had a feeling that this time, he and Bill were going to indeed win and beat the Pines family once and for all. However when he walked down the steps towards the living room where Mabel and Stan waited for him, Gideon changed his smile into a normal look so they didn't suspect a thing. After all, they didn't need to be catching onto his plans, now did they?

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! So looks like Gideon is still the same...shame...Anyway thanks for reading more is to be revealed soon and don't worry Dipper will come into play soon as well so yeah! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon and hopefully a lot sooner! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I'm s sorry for the long wait it's just I have been busy recently with drill practice and school and horse riding so yeah. Plus I've been working on my other Gravity Falls stories as well so I apologize. Without further ado please ENJOY chapter three! I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

After all, they didn't need to be catching onto his plans, now did they?

* * *

(Far outside of Gravity Falls)

Faint noises could be heard in the background as blackness was all that could be see for miles on end. Slowly but surely light had began to appear as small brown eyes began to open from a horrible sleep. The surroundings around the brown eyes looked around with curiosity as they tried to remember what happened and figure out where he was. Moving forward the eyes darted from one side to the other only to realize that it was trapped, trapped in a what appeared to be a wooden cage.

With another moment the brown eyes landed on something in front of them. A hat, to be precise. It was white and blue in various places and right on the center of the white frame in the front was a symbol, in fact, it was a Pine Tree. The signature Pine Tree hat of course belonged to none of then Dipper Pines himself. Groaning in pain Dipper sat up and rubbed his head before placing his hat on his head, and he began to look around even more. Instantly Dipper began to think of ways to escape.

"Hello!?" Dipper called hoping someone would answer him. Sadly no one did. "Hello!?" Dipper called once more with annoyance.

All Dipper wanted at the moment was answers. Answers that he knew he wasn't going to get at all. Besides, waking up after being knocked out by something wasn't really the best way to wake up. Especially when you don't even remember what happened in the first place, that was why Dipper wanted answers so badly. With thought Dipper grabbed onto the bars that surrounded him and began to peer through them to see if he could figure out where he was. Sadly all he saw was nothing.

"Hello!?" Dipper called again hoping someone would seriously answer him this time.

"Yeesh Pine Tree!" Bill's voice said suddenly from behind him making Dipper jump about a foot in the air and almost have a panic attack. "You seriously are one impatient kid aren't ya?" Bill asked as he floated over to the cage that help Dipper.

"B-Bill?" Dipper asked in confusion as he tried to slow his heart rate down.

"The one and only!" Bill stated with a happy tone as he laughed a little. "Hat off too you kid." Bill said as he pulled his hat up, tipped it off.

Before Dipper knew what was happening his cage seemed to have turned upside down making him be pulled off his own two feet. He screamed a little as Bill laughed once more and placed his hat back on the tip of his triangle and turning the cage right still freaking Dipper out a little. When he was finally on his feet again Dipper sent the dream demon a death glare before turning around and picking up his hat and placing it back on for the second time that day. This was going to be bad.

"What do you even want Bill!? Why did you kidnap me!?" Dipper asked with annoyance and anger.

"For many reasons Pine Tree, your coming way too close to getting some answers to some major things and I can't let that happen." Bill explained with a sad tone.

"So you kidnapped me!?" Dipper asked in annoyance once more, he was really tired of Bill.

"I have my reason's kid." Bill said with thought. "Besides you're part of my plan and if you escape were gonna have some major issues here." Bill explained again.

"Well I will escape and my family and I will defeat you again Bill, we've done it before and we'll do it again!" Dipper shouted as he pointed to Bill.

"Ha, ha, ha, kid you're threats are adorable." Bill said with a laugh. "Either way all I know is that once my plans are done, you'll never see day light again."

With that he was gone and Dipper was left to stand there in the cage with anger and confusion. What was Bill talking about? Why was he apart of his plans? So many questions were going through his mind and Dipper honestly had no idea what to think. Sighing Dipper knew he was finished and that there was no way out of this mess, well until he remembered that he had book three with him, good thing he always carried it around wherever he went. Now if only he could find Bill's weakness..

...

Meanwhile back at The Mystery Shack Gideon had joined Stan and Mabel in watching tv. They were currently watching a show called Once Upon A Time that had Gideon completely lost since they were in the middle of the series and episode. Either way; they were pretty much just taking a break from everything that has been going on recently. Mabel however clammed it to be detective work since the show consisted of all fairy tale character's and battle scenes. Stan just ignored that idea.

"I got it! Since Emma slayed Maleficent all we have to do is slay Bill." Mabel said with a smile as Gideon and Stan sent her confused look.

"Um, Mabel darling...there's only one problem with that theory." Gideon began to explained as Mabel frowned and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Mabel asked with interest and wonder.

"Bill is a dream demon and can pretty much read minds as well, so basically that idea will not work at all." Gideon explained as Mabel crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't care! I just want something that will defeat Bill and save Dipper, I just want my brother back!" Mabel explained as she frowned.

"True, but um, this is a tv show, so all that battle stuff you just saw was fake." Gideon explained as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Hey don't worry kid, we'll get you're brother back before you know it!" Stan said with a smile. "Besides, if I know Bill and how he is, he won't harm Dipper because he needs him." Stan explained as he sent his niece a worried look as she sighed.

"I guess you're right, but I - I'm just worried about him." Mabel explained suddenly. "Were twins! This is the longest we've ever been apart!" Mabel added instantly.

"Look Mabel if it helps any I can call Wendy and Soos back over here and we start looking for more clues on where a Bill could have possibly taken Dipper." Stan explained with thought as Mabel looked up and smiled at him in hope.

"We already tried that!" Mabel complained as she put her head against the arm of Stan's couch. "We need something more then just clues." Mabel added instantly.

"Like what?" Gideon asked with confusion as he looked at Mabel.

"I don't know...just something that will help me find my brother!" Mabel exclaimed instantly as she kicked the side of the end table.

However as she kicked the side of the end table it knocked into the book shelf that was behind it. As soon as the book shelf was slammed into, it flung forward and tossed a book out into the air knocking onto Mabel's head making her yelp in pain and rub her head. With curious Mabel bent down and looked too see what book had hit her in the head and when she did, she smiled. Book three was sitting there staring at her right in the face. Picking it up and looking at it, her smile turned into a grin...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Not much but we got to see a little interaction between Dipper and Bill so yeah. Anyway thanks so much for reading and you're patients. So as normal next chapter will be up soon, and hopefully sooner, but one more thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and thanks so much for the patients! You guys are truly AMAZING and I deeply apologize for the long wait. As normal I've been busy with school, working on my other fics, and drill practice. But to not keep you waiting any longer I own nothing from Gravity Falls, it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. One more thing I apologize that it's short, I had a little trouble with this chapter, I will try to make the next one longer! ENJOY chapter four please! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

With curious Mabel bent down and looked too see what book had hit her in the head and when she did, she smiled. Book three was sitting there staring at her right in the face. Picking it up and looking at it, her smile turned into a grin...

* * *

"I got it!" Mabel called with a smile as she turned around and faced Stan and Soos. "What's the one thing that Dipper always has with him!?" Mabel asked with a look.

"Um...his hat?" Soos asked in confusion as he thought of the answer.

"No." Mabel said as she shook her head. "Book three!" Mabel added as she held up the journal to Stan and Soos who both frowned at her.

"Um, kid...that's not "book three" whatever that means." Stan said with a shrug as Mabel looked at them in confusion.

"What are you talking about Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked with confusion as she lowered the book. "Of course it's book three, I just saw - " Mabel began instantly.

However Mabel stopped short when she had turned the book around once more. Looking at the book in her hands she stood in shock as she noticed the red worn out old cover with a golden six handed fingure's on the front, only instead of it saying three, it said two. Mabel had no idea on what too think of this at all.

"B-but, this doesn't make sense, w-we didn't e-even know where book t-two was!" Mabel exclaimed in utter confusion as she looked at the book.

"My word, what in the world could that thing be Mabel?" Gideon asked in his innocent confused voice.

"It's - It's hard to explain." Mabel said as she turned her back towards everyone and began to flip through the book.

"If it's hard to explain then why were you so excited about it?" Stan asked with confusion as he watched his niece.

"Because it will be useful and it will help us find Dipper - " Mabel said as she thought for a moment. "Well it should help us find him." Mabel added instantly.

"Okay then what's the plan?" Soos asked with interest as everyone now turned and looked at Mabel.

"We need to find out where Bill's hide out is in the first place." Mabel explained as she looked at Gideon. "Do you think you could help out with that?" Mabel asked.

"Of course." Gideon answered instantly as he smiled.

"Great, and then Stan and Soos, I need you guys to go out and find one of these." Mabel explained as she pointed to a page in book two that had the magic amulet.

"What good will that do?" Stan asked with interest.

"It will give us powers." Mabel explained instantly. "I would know this because Gideon tried to kill Dipper with one." Mabel added as she sent Gideon a look.

"Hey! That was at the start of this summer!" Gideon defended as Mabel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You still tried to kill him." Mabel added with a frown.

"Yeah but - " Gideon began once more as Soos cut them off.

"Enough about that, what happened in the past, is in the past now." Soos stated as everyone looked at him in shock. "Oh yeah, I can be deep." Soos added.

"Ugh! Here, take book two and find it." Mabel said as she handed Stan book two. "Meet us back here when you find it." Mabel finished as they nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Soos asked with interest.

"I'm going to get ready to battle Bill." Mabel added as she began to walk away and vanished out of the room.

"What now?" Soos asked with confusion as he looked at Stan and Gideon.

"We do what Mabel asked us to do." Gideon explained as Stan nodded in agreement.

"Right, we'll be back, and until we are, Mabel is in charge of you, got it?" Stan asked as he pointed to Gideon who nodded.

"Of course." Gideon said as he watched Stan and Soos leave. "See ya soon." Gideon called as the back door closed behind Stan and Soos.

* * *

"Come on, come on." Gideon muttered to himself in the guest room as he punched in Bill's number on the phone once more.

"Yello?" Bill asked as he answered Gideon's call.

"They fell for the two book bit." Gideon replied instantly with a smile.

"Good, you have been very helpful Gideon." Bill said with huge happiness.

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me, when do I get to make Mabel mine?" Gideon asked with annoyance and hope.

"Soon." Bill explained instantly. "We don't want to rush into things too quickly now do we?" Bill asked with a serious tone.

"Of course not." Gideon said with a sigh.

"Good." Bill said as he suddenly remembered something. "Now if you excuse me I must try and convince Pine Tree into a little deal with me." Bill explained again.

"Alright, but make it hurt." Gideon said with hope and a smile.

"Will do." Bill said once more. "Buy gold, bye!" Bill finished as he disconnected the call.

"Soon Mabel darling, soon." Gideon whispered with a smile.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! Once more I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's been pretty much two weeks since I tried writing anything for this story so I'm getting back into writing it. The next chapter's I will try to make longer. Anyway's it seems as if we have two different plans going on here and that Gideon is working for both sides. But the real question is, what side is Gideon really on? Also what deal does Bill want to make with Dipper? Guess we'll find out soon and I promise I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter! So thanks for reading and for you're patients, the next chapter will be longer and it will be up even sooner then last time! please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway sorry for the long waited update but I'm only updating when I can and I promised I would update today since it's been a while, so I am! So without giving to much away about this chapter I own nothing from Gravity Falls like normal it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! Please ENJOY chapter five! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Good." Bill said as he suddenly remembered something. "Now if you excuse me I must try and convince Pine Tree into a little deal with me." Bill explained again.

"Alright, but make it hurt." Gideon said with hope and a smile.

"Will do." Bill said once more. "Buy gold, bye!" Bill finished as he disconnected the call.

"Soon Mabel darling, soon." Gideon whispered with a smile.

* * *

Dipper sighed as he paced back and forth in the cage that held him captive. Whatever Bill had planned for him, he knew it wasn't good. He also knew that he needed to find a way out in order to help his family find him. As he paced back and forth he flipped through the pages of book three to see if there was anyway he could possibly defeat Bill. Sadly though, nothing was coming up. All it gave him were tips on how to stop him in the mindscape, yet, they weren't even in the mindscape.

Growling in anger Dipper threw book three too the ground and crossed his arms in annoyance. Looking around he instantly picked the book back up and placed it inside of his vest. Besides, he didn't really want Bill too see that he had the book with him. Finally giving up Dipper sat down and sighed. He had tried to think of a million ways to escape, sadly nothing helped him at all. However a bright flash of light had brought him out of thought, and he frowned, Bill was back.

"If you're going to torment me, just do it already." Dipper stated instantly; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Bill at the moment.

"Seriously kid, we really need to work on your introductions." Bill stated as Dipper sent him a sideways death glare.

"Ugh! What are you even doing here now?" Dipper asked with interest.

"Easy; I'm here to make a little, deal, with you." Bill said as he held out his hand making a blue flame come around it.

"No!" Dipper stated instantly. "I will never, ever, ever, make a deal with you ever again! Not after what happened last time!" Dipper explained suddenly.

"He, he, ya, that was fun." Bill stated with happiness as he laughed to himself.

"No it wasn't." Dipper added. "Because of you I had to be in the hospital for a few days." Dipper explained with a frown.

"Oh well, sucks for you." Bill stated with a laugh. "Anyway Pine Tree, down to business, what do you say about this deal?" Bill asked with wonder.

"I don't even know what it is, and like I already said, no." Dipper explained with annoyance, does Bill not know what no means?

"Well, what if I told you this deal would save your life and help your family?" Bill asked as Dipper narrowed his eyes at the triangle.

Dipper looked at Bill and the turned back around. Maybe Bill would go away if he ignored him. But, yet, something bothered Dipper. What if what Bill had just said was true? What is this deal help his family? And what did he mean by save your life? Dipper was torn. He knew not to trust the dream demon yet, something was nagging him at the back his mind telling him to find out more about this little deal Bill had planned. Besides, how bad could a deal with Bill really be?

"What do you have in mind?" Dipper asked instantly.

"Glad you changed your mind Pine Tree." Bill said with happiness. "The deal is..." Bill began as he floated closer towards the cage.

XXX

Meanwhile in the middle of the Gravity Falls forest Stan and Soos continued to look for the magic amulet Mabel had sent them off to find. So far they had searched for ten minuets and nothing was working out for them! The only thing they had too help them was the journal and even that didn't give them any specific place where they could find the amulet. Together the two walked along the path he book had directed to them to but then after that, they were lost.

"Gosh Soos, you'd figured these books would give you the direct place on where to find it, but no, they had to make things complicated." Stan stated in annoyance.

"Yes but, without the complication, where's the fun in the adventure?" Soos asked in a wise way.

"Ugh! You're wise side is really starting to get - " Stan began as Soos cut him off.

"No need too be hurtful now!" Soos stated as Stan sent him a glare.

"Whatever." Stan said with an eye roll. "Let me see that book." Stan stated as he grabbed the book right of Soos' hands.

Stan began to flip through the pages looking to see if there was anymore clues on where this amulet could be. However there was no other help and Stan instantly hated everything about their situation. In fact, Stan started to curse Bill in his head for ever coming back into his life and going after his great nephew. He made a promise to himself that once they found Bill, Stan was going to stop at nothing to defeat him. Soos had broken his thoughts when he started talking to him.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Soos asked in confusion and hope as he looked around the giant clearing they were in.

"Yeah, somewhere deep in the woods behind the old shack." Stan replied with a frown.

"Oh." Soos said as he walked up next to Stan. "Are we even going the right direction?" Soos asked again as Stan sighed.

"I think so." Stan explained with thought. "I mean this is the spot that's in the journal but I don't see any more clues or paths." Stan explained as he looked around.

"Well at - Did you hear that!?" Soos suddenly asked in confusion breaking his sentence as he placed his hand by his ear.

They both went silent and began to listen to the distance noise that Soos thought he heard. When the two were about to ignore the possible sound they didn't hear, they both turned around and began to walk back to the shack. Sadly they were going to have to tell Mabel they couldn't find one of the amulet's. But before they could began to walk back there was a sudden bright flash, a roar, and the sound and smell of wood and leaves burning in the distance. All they could see was fire...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Wow I was afraid I wasn't going to get this done! Anyway thanks so much for reading and for your patients. Hm...I wonder what's going on in the Gravity Falls forest? And I wonder what's causing the fire? But thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I will try to update when I can! So be on the look out for chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter, you guys ROCK! Anyway this chapter might be a little OOC and a little off but I wanted to let you know that, so yeah. Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I thought since it was Halloween and I haven't updated this in a while, I figured I should, make it my Halloween candy to you guys. So please ENJOY chapter six! As normal I own nothing! ENJOY :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Well at - Did you hear that!?" Soos suddenly asked in confusion breaking his sentence as he placed his hand by his ear.

They both went silent and began to listen to the distance noise that Soos thought he heard. When the two were about to ignore the possible sound they didn't hear, they both turned around and began to walk back to the shack. Sadly they were going to have to tell Mabel they couldn't find one of the amulet's. But before they could began to walk back there was a sudden bright flash, a roar, and the sound and smell of wood and leaves burning in the distance. All they could see was fire...

* * *

Stan and Soos could only stand in shock, worry, and confusion as they watched small flames grow bigger on top of tree tops. There was another loud roar, more fire, and soon the ground began to shake as the sound of something taking off flight came to their ears. Before they knew what was going on, there was a large wind and everything began to blow backwards. In fact, the wind was so strong that it knocked Soos and Stan backwards making them fall to the ground.

As soon as they both landed, they looked up. When looking up both adults looked up at the skyline with shock and fright. They were only in shock and fright because right about them was a HUGE dragon! The wings were in motion, and the dragon itself was blowing fire at the woods making more tree's catch on fire. Soon enough the dragon's fire began to spread and both Soos and Stan screamed and began to run back towards the shack as fast as they could.

"I swear this is the last time I let Mabel talk me into going on a hunt for something weird magical thing!" Stan complained as they ran.

"Welcome to pretty much half of our summer!" Soos shouted back as Stan sent him a confused look for a moment.

"Soos that doesn't make any sense!" Stan yelled back as they continued running.

"How? This is basically what the three of us, plus Wendy have been dealing with for most the summer, may I remind you zombies!" Soos inquired instantly.

"I guess that - WATCH OUT!" Stan began but interrupted himself when more of the dragon's fire began to follow them.

Stan pushed Soos out of the way and the two instantly began to roll down the trail line they had been running on. As the rolled Stan and Soos tried to find a way to stop themselves only to have no luck. They finally stopped rolling when they hit the back porch of The Mystery Shack. Getting up both groaned out in pain and they turned to the woods only to hear another loud roar and see more fire in the distance start. Both screamed and made a mad dash for the inside of the shack.

BAM! They had slammed into something; more like someone really hard and knocked all of them down to the floor. Looking up they noticed it was Mabel and Gideon they had ran into. Both kids stood up, dusted themselves off and looked at the adults with confusion. Stan and Soos had gotten up and dusted themselves off.

"Okay what's going on?" Mabel asked in confusion as she looked at her uncle and friend. "Did you guys find the amulet!?" Mabel asked suddenly with hope.

"Nope." Stan stated as Mabel frowned.

"Then why were you running in here like maniacs?" Gideon questioned with annoyance.

"Because there's a dragon out there trying to kill us!" Stan shouted instantly making Soos, Mabel, and Gideon jump backwards.

"A dragon?" Mabel and Gideon asked at the same time with even more confusion.

"Yes a dragon and if we don't stop it, were not gonna be safe from it." Soos began as the two kids still looked at them in disbelief.

"Well until this so called dragon comes for us, were gonna continue looking for Dipper and save him." Mabel said instantly as she left the room suddenly.

"Man, you gotta admire her bravery." Soos stated breaking the awkward silence. Gideon and Stan were left to look at him with curiosity.

XXX

_"Wild fire's are appearing out of nowhere - " _

_"The monster was huge! It had wings and a tail and it was catching the trees on - " _

_"No one really understands where the creature came from but no one is safe as long as - " _

_"Beware of fires near the outer woods of Gravity - " _

"Ugh! Why is this the only thing on television!" Wendy stated with annoyance as she tossed the television remote on the couch.

Wendy had been at home for the last few days only because she had too be. After Mabel had wanted to visit Gideon in prison her father had called her home to come and watch over the house since he and all of Wendy's brother's were going on a week long fishing trip that Wendy did not want to go on. So basically she had been home, watching the house, board out of her mind, when she could have been out helping looking for Dipper. Sadly though that wasn't the case.

However though the whole time Wendy was home she had been watching the news on any sings for her missing friend. But recently since a few hours ago all they were talking about were some mythical wild fire's that were starting out of nowhere. Wendy sighed, she knew it was something magical from this town. After all the things she had seen this summer with her friends, she just knew it was something magical and that it was up to her to figure out what was going on.

"That's it!" Wendy shouted instantly to no one in particular. "I'm helping my friends find my other friend and I don't care what my dad says." Wendy added instantly.

Without another thought in her head she grabbed her flannel, and a helmet and she went outside to her bike to head to The Mystery Shack. But before she could get on her bike there was a loud roar and the heat around her instantly began to get hotter and the light began to get brighter. Suddenly she turned and gasped. Wendy was now indeed trapped inside a ring of fire and the so called creature that sure enough turned out to be something magical was flying around above her...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway Mabel seemed a little OOC I know. But that's only because she only cares about Dipper at the moment and she really want's to focus on finding him, that's why she acted the way she did. Also Wendy wasn't really OOC so, she was basically a rebel for leaving her house when her father didn't want her too lol. KARMA! So anyway thanks for reading and chapter seven will be up soon I promise! So yeah, please don't forget to REVIEW! The reviews are the reason I keep writing this! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a bit happens in this chapter so yeah. I always wanted to explain, it might sound rushed, but it's not suppose to be, that's just how this chapter turned out to be. So as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

Suddenly she turned and gasped. Wendy was now indeed trapped inside a ring of fire and the so called creature that sure enough turned out to be something magical was flying around above her...

* * *

Wendy began to panic. Any moment now she knew she was going to dead, or worse, eaten by the mythical creature flying above her. Feeling the heat of the fire on her skin Wendy looked around her and smiled. Grabbing her hatchet out of her pant pocket she grabbed he pant belt and tied it to the end of her hatchet. From there she proceeded to swing the hatchet in a circle wrap her belt around her hand and toss it high above her house to let it catch onto the chimney.

Surprisingly she made her target and as soon as the hatchet attached to the chimney it began to tug on the rope that instantly pulled her into the air. At first Wendy screamed in surprise and she stopped when she landed hard on her roof top. Letting go of her belt she slid down the other side of the roof and proceeded to run once she hit the ground again. That was when Wendy decided to skip her bike, leave it here, and just run all the way towards the Mystery Shack.

_This is insane! I mean, I've seen so many things like this in my life so far since Dipper and Mabel showed up, but still, running for your life from a dragon! _Wendy thought as she ran. Looking back she noticed the red flying monster was chasing her and she was worried she wasn't going to make it. _Of course your going to make it, but I'm pretty sure your house isn't going to make it. _That was when something popped into Wendy's mind. _Oh man the house! Dad is gonna kill me!_

Wendy continued running and when she did finally make it to The Mystery Shack she started to run up the steps only to trip over her own two feet. From there, she rolled into the door and busted through it and rolled right into the Gift Shop. They only way she stopped rolling was when she finally ran into a wall that knocked down a bunch of items that they were selling from above. Groaning in pain Wendy sat up and began to rub her head when Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Gideon walked in.

"Okay who's causing commotion out here!? The shack isn't even open at the moment and - " Stan began as he finally noticed Wendy.

"Wendy!?" Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Gideon asked in confusion and shock, Mabel ran over to help her up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mabel asked with hope and worry.

"I'm fine." Wendy explained instantly. "But my house isn't, it's probably burnt down by now." Wendy explained with a frown.

"Hu?" Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Gideon asked in confusion.

"I was just attacked by a dragon! A DRAGON! and it tried to either burn me to death or I was pretty sure it was going to eat me." Wendy finished as she sighed.

"Was it a red dragon that was bigger then the old shack and did it have brown eyes?" Stan asked with wonder as Wendy's eyes widen in thought.

"I-I think so." Wendy said suddenly. "It was red, and it was huge." Wendy explained. "But I was to busy saving my life to see the color of it's eyes." Wendy added.

"Even then it must have been the same dragon that Soos and I saw in the woods." Stan explained as Wendy looked at him in shock.

"It attacked you too!?" Wendy asked in shock and worry as Stan nodded.

"Yeah and we really thought we weren't getting away from it." Soos explained as Mabel and Gideon listened to the conversation.

"None of this makes sense!" Wendy stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked with wonder as she walked over to them to try and figure out what the deal about this dragon was.

"I mean think about it." Wendy stated suddenly. "Bill kidnaps Dipper, and we agree to have Gideon help us and suddenly a dragon appears out of nowhere!"

"What do I have to do with this?" Gideon asked in defense as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything with this, I'm just saying maybe Bill has something to do with this." Wendy stated instantly with thought.

"You mean you think that the dragon is Bill's doing?" Mabel asked with wonder and interest.

"Yes." Wendy said bluntly. "Think about who has the dragon attacked so far?" Wendy asked with a smirk.

"Um you, me, and Stan." Soos explained as Wendy nodded.

"Right." Wendy said as she snapped her fingure's.

"Oh so your thinking that maybe if we follow this dragon then we'll find out where Bill and Dipper are?" Gideon asked with wonder as Wendy nodded.

"You got that one down!" Wendy said as she and Gideon high fived.

"No! There is no way were following a dragon!" Mabel stated instantly. "Your all as crazy as Dipper." Mabel said with a small laugh to herself.

"Come on though! It will lead us right to him, speaking of which." Wendy said with a smile.

"Fine." Mabel said with annoyance. "What's the plan?" Mabel asked with wonder.

"Glad you asked, this is what I had in mind..." Wendy said as she brought everyone into a group huddle.

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Things are going to get interesting now! Anyway thanks again and please do not forget to REVIEW! Chapter eight will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway let me explain a few things before reading. One this chapter is pretty short, shorter then my normal chapter's only because of how the end was written which you will see after you read. Secondly thanks for waiting patiently for the updates I will update this when I can but between Tuesday-Thursday I am very busy and tired a lot because I'm on my school drill team and I ride the only Pony we have for like few hours each night in my drill. So yeah. That's why I don't update during the week much. Finally I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Chapter 8

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Come on though! It will lead us right to him, speaking of which." Wendy said with a smile.

"Fine." Mabel said with annoyance. "What's the plan?" Mabel asked with wonder.

"Glad you asked, this is what I had in mind..." Wendy said as she brought everyone into a group huddle.

* * *

Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Gideon all stood around Soos's truck at the end of the woods outside the shack. All five of them were waiting anxiously awaiting for the dragon that attacked Wendy, Soos, and Stan earlier to reappear so they could follow it with Soos's truck. So far, there had been no sign's for miles on end and everyone was beginning to wonder if this was even a good plan. No said anything otherwise and continued to wait for the dragon, it was bound to come at some point.

"So, how long does it take for a dragon to show up anyway?" Stan asked with wonder as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "Because I had seen nothing for miles on end since we got out here." Stan finished explaining with a frown.

"I'm not sure." Mabel answered with a frown. "Normally Dipper's the one who know's all these things." Mabel explained as laid back on the tail end of Soos's truck.

"Hey it's okay, even if we don't know, we'll still wait till it shows!" Wendy stated with a smile making Mabel smile as well.

"That might be - " Gideon began as he turned to the girls. "But while were sitting here wasting time, we could be looking for them on our own." Gideon explained.

"He has a good point." Mabel stated in thought.

"But I thought - " Wendy began but was suddenly cut off by a loud roaring.

Instantly everyone jumped into action and began to gather into Soos's truck. As soon as everyone was in and buckled they heard another loud roar and began to see a shadow cast over the truck and two giant red wings touch the tips of the trees around them. Soos slammed his foot on the gas petal after putting the car into drive and they began to follow the dragon as best as they could. Dodging broken trees, fire covered trees, and giant dragon wings while driving was not easy at all.

"The dragon is moving to fast dudes! I don't know if I can keep up with it!" Soos called as he turned the wheel sharply to the left to doge another tree.

"Just try as best as you can." Mabel explained with a look. "It has to stop and rest some time." Mabel added with thought.

Everyone went quiet after that and watched as the dragon flew in front of them grazing it's wings across the tops of tree's. So far, they seemed to be unnoticed by it and that was how they wanted to keep it. After all, it seemed like the dragon was only attacking them and no one else. Maybe that was why it was back. Maybe it heard them in forest talking and decided to try and find them but didn't seen them outside of the forest? Either way Mabel was just happy it showed up.

Finally after a half hour of driving and following the dragon the gang watched as it landed somewhere not to far from their truck in the middle of all the trees in the woods. Soos stopped the truck, turned it off and everyone climbed out of it. Together all five of them began to walk towards the landing the dragon disappear into. Walking as slowly and quietly as they could they made it to the edge of the woods when Gideon stopped them from walking any further.

"Wait!" Gideon called in a loud whisper making everyone stop and turn to him. "What's the plan!?" Gideon asked with wonder and worry.

"Plan?" Stan asked with confusion as he stood there and looked at everyone.

"Yeah." Gideon said suddenly. "I mean we can just barge in there with no plan! This is a dream demon and dragon were dealing with here!" Gideon explained again.

"Hm I didn't think we'd even get this far." Wendy stated suddenly making everyone send her a look. "What? I didn't." Wendy added with a frown.

"Great! What are we suppose to do now!?" Mabel asked with wonder as she crossed her arms in thought when something interrupted them all...

"I think I have an idea!" A voice called out that sounded too familiar...

* * *

**A/N - CLIFFY! Anyway I know this chapter is pretty short from my normal chapter's but that was why. I wanted to leave you all with a cliffy! So yeah, thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I wonder who the mysterious voice is? Thanks again chapter eight coming soon and I will try to make it longer then this one! Which it should be longer since a bunch of things will happen next chapter! REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Also thanks so much for your patients I really try to update as often as I can but normally I'm busy and usually today I have drill practice, however it got cancelled both days because of the cold, we can't ride horses when it's too cold out sadly. Anyway so I made a promise that it would be updated today before I went to bed. So that is what I am doing. Also a lot happens in this chapter so it took me a bit to write, things happen mainly between Mabel and the other character that joins this scene, whom you already know is in this story. But enough talk, I'll you find out for your self, as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! Also there will be a new episode in a few days! So EXCITED :) But mainly ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Chapter 9

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Hm I didn't think we'd even get this far." Wendy stated suddenly making everyone send her a look. "What? I didn't." Wendy added with a frown.

"Great! What are we suppose to do now!?" Mabel asked with wonder as she crossed her arms in thought when something interrupted them all...

"I think I have an idea!" A voice called out that sounded too familiar...

* * *

Everyone stood there shocked and frightened as the world around them began to turn a various shades of gray. Before either of them could say a word a flash of light began to appear and one big bright eye showed up watching them. At first it made them all jump, but the minuet a dozen yellow bricks appeared and came together they all knew this was not going to end well at all. They all stood there and watched as the small yellow bricks turned into a big triangle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pines family." Bill called as he put on his top hat and pulled out his black cane.

"Bill." Mabel muttered under her breath in annoyance.

"I got to say it's been a while and the whole time believe it or not, I've been keeping an eye on you all." Bill explained with happiness in his voice.

"Were done playing your games Bill, just hand over Dipper and we'll be outta of your hair!" Stan stated suddenly making everyone go silent and look at him.

"Oh really? And what kind of games do you think I was playing Pines?" Bill asked with annoyance now in his voice instead of happiness.

"I-I don't know! But were done with them!" Stan declared as he sent Bill a death glare.

Instantly Stan realized he didn't regret what he said when most people would. The only problem that happened after he said that was that Bill got angry and by angry he meant so mad that he could blow up the entire Earth if he wanted too. Wendy, Soos, and Mabel had jumped put of the way when Bill started to shoot thousands of colorful rays at them. Gideon stood there watching in shock making Stan look at him with confusion. He only jumped out of the way when Bill aimed for him as well.

As Bill continued to shoot rays at them everyone tried to fight back. However none of them even knew what to do so they kept dodging. But that was when Mabel remembered that they were in the mindscape and that anything could happen as long as they thought of it. So instantly Mabel began to think of some exciting ways for defeating Bill. At first Mabel had no idea what to think and then it hit her, she was going to shoot sharp cute fluffy kitten claws.

"Take this you evil triangle!" Mabel called instantly as she held out her hands and began to shoot the sharp cute fluffy kittens claws from her hands.

Everyone stopped and watched as Mabel shot the at Bill. At first Bill has no idea what was coming towards him when he turned towards Mabel. But as soon as the items Mabel were shooting at him hit him, he instantly began to move backwards. He began to panic. If Shooting Star were to defeat him before he could get out of there then all his plans would fail and they would win and have Pine Tree back. There was no way Bill was going to let that happen at all.

That was then Bill suddenly began to attack Mabel back by shooting his rays at her once more. However she was tough and didn't give up at all, mainly because she kept shooting the sharp cute fluffy kitten claws at him and made sure they scratched the only eye he had. It soon became a war, with the ray and the kitten claws going at one another in a long straight line trying to see who was more powerful. The fight became so intense that both items were over powered and blasted

"Woah, woah, woah!" Bill called as he stopped himself from flying backwards. When he did, Mabel landed on the ground with a thud.

"Mabel." Gideon called with worry running over to her to help her up off the ground.

"I must say kid, I'm impressed." Bill said suddenly. "But sadly you will NEVER win." Bill explained as he looked over everyone. "I finally found the last item I need to finish my plans for world domination all thanks to my little helper." Bill added with happiness. "So I don't need you people ruining everything!" Bill finished.

"Says who!" Wendy added instantly. "My friends defeated you once and we certainly can do it again!" Wendy said with a smile.

"Right, they defeated me." Bill said with sarcasm. "But before you try anything else I must be on my way. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Bill called as he started to disappear.

As the world around them began to slowly turn back to normal Mabel knew there was no way she was going to let Bill get away without getting her brother back first. So she did the most dumbest thing she had ever done. While Bill was slowly disappearing she got up, charged at him, and jumped to tackle him only to be taken into the triangle and disappeared. That was when Bill vanished completely and everyone else began to panic. Now Bill had both the twins in his possession...

* * *

**A/N - CLIFFY! Well there was chapter ten so thanks for reading and for all your patients with me, it really means a lot to me! But see, I told you quite a bit happened, we got to see Bill some more and we got to see a little action between Bill, Mabel, and a few of the others. So wondering what's gonna happen next? Maybe the others will save Dipper and Mabel? Or maybe Mabel will find Dipper first? Or maybe Mabel will be trapped forever in the mindscape! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter ten will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter ten! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I mean seriously over 50 reviews thank you guys so much! So because of those reviews I am updating once again. First before we start I would like to tell you that this chapter is short and I wanted to apologize for it. For some reason I had trouble with this chapter so that's why. However I already know that the next chapter will be longer and I promise I will TRY to make it longer for sure! Lastly I own nothing from Gravity Falls so please Enjoy anyway! :) **

* * *

Chapter 10

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

While Bill was slowly disappearing she got up, charged at him, and jumped to tackle him only to be taken into the triangle and disappeared. That was when Bill vanished completely and everyone else began to panic. Now Bill had both the twins in his possession...

* * *

Now they were completely stumped. With both Dipper and Mabel missing who knows where to go from here. Normally Mabel knew what to do and everyone kind of just followed her lead and most of the time everyone else would go along for the adventure. Now, they had to take matter's into their own hands...

"What are we suppose to do now!?" Wendy questioned with worry as she looked at Stan and Soos.

"I-I don't know." Stan said as he tried to think of an answer. "I can't believe we've lost both of them!" Stan stated with a frown as he fell to his knees.

Everyone went silent once more and Wendy and Soos watched as Stan began to freak out about that happened. They knew the reason he was upset, he was responsible for them and he failed them in protecting them and he lost both of his grand kids. Suddenly both Wendy and Soos began to feel bad for Stan.

"Don't worry Stan, we'll help you find them." Wendy said as she got on her knees next to Stan.

"Really?" Stan asked with hope as he looked up at Wendy who nodded.

"Of course dude, not only are Dipper and Mabel family to you; but their family to us as well." Soos explained with a smile.

"He's right you know." Wendy added in.

"Alright then, let's go kick some Bill butt!" Stan stated with a smile as Wendy and Soos cheered.

Together the three of them began to head deeper into the forest where the dragon they were watching before Bill showed up had vanished too. It didn't matter if they had a plan or not because some how all three of them knew that in the end they would win, defeat Bill, and save the twins. At least they were hoping too win...

By the time they made it to the middle of the forest where the dragon had landed they all stopped and hid behind a thing of grouped trees. The place was a decent spot to hid only because with all the leave closed in together it would make it hard for anyone (even Bill) to see them. They were shocked at what they saw...

* * *

Meanwhile Mabel had rolled across something hard and landed with a thud. Not knowing what happened to her at all Mabel sat up feeling a bit dizzy and tried to see where she had landed. Looking around she noticed that everything seemed blurry mainly because of the dizziness she was having.

But after the dizziness started going away she began to get her vision back and her eyes widen as she looked around her in awe. In front of her, everything was gray. There were moving pictures that seemed to be memories and it all contained something Mabel would have never thought to be true, a human version of Bill...

Getting up she began to walk around and explore the so called mindscape she was in. However as she looked at all the memories around her she realized that not only was she in the mindscape, but she was in the heart of Bill's mind also! _Is it even possible for a dream demon to have a mind? _Mabel thought with wonder.

From there she began to explore and try finding her way out of Bill's mind while finding some things about this so called human form of Bill...

* * *

In front of them was the dragon itself! It was taking up half the open meadow of the forest and the three were pretty sure that is was sound asleep. By they the stomach was moving in and out and the small smoke coming from the nose in puff it seemed like it was actually peacefully and not scary at all.

"What now?" Soos asked with wonder as he turned to Stan and Wendy.

"I honestly don't know; I didn't think we'd get this far." Wendy said making Stan and Soos send her looks. "What!? I didn't." Wendy added with a look as well.

"Man, it's really hard to come up with something." Stan added in. "Normally the twins are the ones who come up all the ideas." Stan stated with honest.

"Yeah well now this is our chance to figure things out." Wendy said with a smile. "And besides, I think I have an idea." Wendy added instantly.

"Really what!?" Soos and Stan asked at the same time with interest as Wendy smiled even bigger.

"Glad you asked, here's what I was thinking." Wendy said as the three of them once more got into another group huddle...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter ten! I know first I make it a cliffy and secondly it's not even that long which I apologize for, I just had some writer's block this chapter. However I promise I will TRY and make the next chapter longer. Because good news is a LOT will happen next chapter not only with Wendy Stan and Soos but with Mabel as well, which we saw a little bit of this chapter. But anyway look forward for a new chapter possibly either before the new episode on Wednesday or sometime after Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter eleven coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	11. Chapter 11

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eleven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter and all your patients you guys are AMAZING! So, I know I promised to have updated sooner then this but I got busy over the break. I wanted to apologize for this, my sister's came home and I spent a lot of time with them since I rarely see them. Plus Thursday was Thanksgiving and I had family over, also Friday I was shopping all day and yesterday I went to the movies and saw Big Hero 6 and Mockingjay which they were both really AMAZING! Anyway so yeah I'm sorry for not updating sooner, so I made this chapter a lot longer then most to make up for it! Also another thing; things will get interesting in this chapter so yeah! :) Both with Mabel and with Wendy, Soos, and Stan. Finally I own nothing from Gravity Falls it belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY! :)**

**Warning - Hints at child abuse in this chapter and mentions of child abuse, don't like, don't read. **

* * *

Chapter 11

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

Yeah well now this is our chance to figure things out." Wendy said with a smile. "And besides, I think I have an idea." Wendy added instantly.

"Really what!?" Soos and Stan asked at the same time with interest as Wendy smiled even bigger.

"Glad you asked, here's what I was thinking." Wendy said as the three of them once more got into another group huddle...

* * *

Mabel continued to walk around the mindscape of Bill's memories she was in. As she did, she continued to look through different memories while still trying to find her way out. But the only problem she had was holding her confidence side. Mainly because she wondered if there was even a way out. Last time she was inside a mind was when she, Dipper, and Soos tried to save her and Dipper's Grunkle Stan from Bill Chiper himself and the only way they got out was when they defeated him.

Now, Mabel wasn't really sure if there was a way she could defeat Bill.

_Keep it together Mabel, if Dipper were here with you, he'd want you to keep it together! _Mabel thought as she walked down what seemed to be an endless hallway. However as she turned a corner she walked past several moving memories. But that was when she did a double take and walked backwards to a memory that she had already passed. Turning towards the memory Mabel was shocked to see that it contained one of a human Bill. She began to watch it...

_Memory Bill, 1989_

_There was snow falling around as a young Bill Chiper walked up to a house with a smile on his face. His black hair and yellow eyes shinning brightly with happiness as he arrived at the doorbell with a freshly baked apple pie in his hands. Knocking on the door, Bill finished zipping up his black and yellow winter jacket as a women who looked a lot older then his mother opened the door and greeted him inside. A relative, no doubt in mind, and he was led into the kitchen to meet everyone else._

_Bill was having a good time catching up with his loved ones until a man about twice his size came walking up to him. This man, had scruffy brown hair, an uneven beard, brown eyes, and he looked like he had a disgusted look on his face as he spotted the younger Bill. _None of this made sense to Mabel as she watched it. _Still, the man didn't seem to get rid of his hatred look as he grabbed Bill by the shoulder and dragged him out of the kitchen and into another room where no one was. __  
_

_"I told you not to come, yet you still did anyway." The man sneered as he shoved Bill into a wall near by. _

_"Their my family." Bill replied instantly. " - And it's Christmas, why would I miss having the chance to see them?" Bill asked with a look towards the man._

_"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance to!" The man snarled in annoyance and anger. "But no, your mother got in the damn way!" The man stated. _

Mabel was shocked now as she watched it. She never had any idea that something like this could have happened to a dream demon like Bill. Yet, she forced herself to continue watching. _Bill was now pushing himself against the wall as far as she could in order to get away from the man that seemed to be approaching him. Instantly the man launched himself at Bill and tackled him to the ground sending slaps across the young boys face making the young kid try to fight back._

_They continued to fight one another for a while and from the looks of the fight Bill was loosing. Finally after a long while of the fight going on between the two, Bill was left in the room alone on the ground in pain and crying. The man was laughing as he walked out of the room and darkness soon covered the scene that was playing. _

_End of Memory  
_

At the moment Mabel had no idea on what to think of the scene she just saw. Part of her understood what was going on and then part of her didn't. All she knew was that Bill had just been attacked and hurt by a man that seemed to have some sort of relationship with him. It was either his biological father or an uncle of some sort. In a weird way Mabel began to feel bad for Bill and now sort of understood why he was the way he was today. But what still confused her, was the fact on how he became a dream demon. She soon came to terms, that she may never learn that answer and began to walk away from the memory...

* * *

Wendy, Soos, and Stan all continued to hide behind the bush as they watched the dragon peacefully sleep. They had been so focused on the dragon and finding Dipper that neither one of them noticed that Gideon was even gone. Still, they continued working on their plan, after all, they came this far, why stop now? So, that was why the three of them were really hoping Wendy's plan was going to work. That, and they also didn't want to die either.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Wendy asked with wonder as she looked over at Stan and Soos.

"Totally let's bring this dragon down!" Soos said with excitement.

"I agree, but I'm I'm still a little concern whether this will work or not!" Stan explained as Wendy sighed.

"Ugh! Just follow my lead and be quiet, we don't want to wake it." Wendy explained as the two men nodded in understandment.

Together the three of them began to walk out from behind the bushes and towards the sleeping red fire breathing dragon. Making sure that their movements didn't cause the dragon to stir, Wendy continued leading their was towards it as they all carried a bucket filled with water. After Wendy had explained her plan, the three of them had gone back to Soos' truck to grab some buckets of water and rope (they made sure they had lots of rope) and came back to the open meadow.

So, that was why they were back at this point trying to catch the dragon and hold it as hostage for Bill to come and find on his own. Walking quietly Wendy instructed for Soos to hand his bucket of water to Stand and go around to the back of the dragon where his tail was. When he finally arrived to the tail he awaited for Wendy's single to continue his part of the plan. After Wendy and Stan made it close to the side of the mouth (they didn't want to stand in front of it incase the dragon blew fire) Wendy instantly caught Soos' attention and told him to finish his part of the plan.

"Now Soos!" Wendy called as Soos nodded and jumped into action.

Soos grabbed the dragon's tail and pulled as hard as he could to wake him up. As soon as the red dragon felt his tail being pulled by something it's eyes snapped open and it instantly turned it's head and opened it's mouth to breathe fire. Just as the fire started to come out, Wendy and Stan threw all three bucket's of water at the mouth causing the fire to go out while Soos ran back towards them with the whole thing of rope in his arms. Together the three began to tie up the dragon and knock it back down to the ground...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy from both sides! :) Anyway thanks for reading and I hope it was to your liking :) Also things will get interesting in the next chapter to cause we find out more things and I promise this will all make sense in the end. Oh, and we'll find out where Gideon went as well so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter twelve will be up soon, hopefully sooner then this one! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chatterer! Wow! You guys are getting two updates in two days! This is only because I didn't have school today and since it's the end of the holiday I figured I might as well update. Also tomorrow I resume with drill team going on Tuesdays and Thursdays again so I won't be able to update as often. Anyway thanks for all the reviews once more from the last chapter I promise some things are about to make sense on what's going on! Your going to learn a few more things in this chapter and the next one as well. So yeah! Without having to say anything else I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY! :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

Just as the fire started to come out, Wendy and Stan threw all three bucket's of water at the mouth causing the fire to go out while Soos ran back towards them with the whole thing of rope in his arms. Together the three began to tie up the dragon and knock it back down to the ground...

* * *

The dragon roared one last time and attempted to blow fire before it came crashing down to the ground. When it did finally hit the ground it caused the whole forest to shake making Wendy, Soos, and Stan lose their balance for a moment. Holding onto the ends of the rope still, Wendy began to walk towards the dragon slowly. At first Stan and Soos freaked out at the action but then let it go once they saw that dragon really could do anything. They were surprised that this rope was even strong enough to hold the dragon down.

"Easy boy." Wendy said as she held her hands up. "Were not going to hurt you." Wendy added as she walked closer to it.

For a moment the dragon huffed as if sending her a warning to stay away. However Wendy froze for a moment and waited before she moved forward. Once she saw that the dragon no longer cared she began to walk once more. Holding her breath she lightly placed her hands on the dragon's neck. Slowly she began to lightly pet the dragon as if showing it that she wasn't going to hurt it hoping that it would believe her. After awhile the dragon did seem to accept her and it began to softly pur.

"Weird, I didn't know dragon's could pur." Wendy said out loud as she continued to pet it.

"Obviously they can." Stan muttered as he watched with shock. "I guess it makes sense though, they are technically an animal." Stan explained while looking at it.

"Guys you should come look at this!" Soos called making Wendy and Stan turn to him, neither of them had noticed that he went to the front of the creature.

Both Wendy and Stan indeed began to head towards where Soos was standing. So, when they arrived to the front they tried to figure out what their friend had wanted them to see. Instantly Soos pointed to the top of the dragon's head making the dragon huff with fright and turn it's head for a moment as if it was waiting for something to happen. But when the dragon saw he was safe, he turned his head back, and the three friends got a closer view of what Soos had been pointing at.

There on top of the dragon's forehead was a pattern of the big dipper...

XXX

Gideon growled to himself as he kicked another stone across the gravel. After Wendy, Soos, and Stan disappeared into the woods, Gideon stayed behind to figure things out on his own. Since Mable had vanished into Bill, there was no reason for him to continue with the plan. Besides, Bill wasn't even nearly as close to defeating the Pines family as he thought he was. Just because he had Dipper and Mabel now didn't mean a thing! Dipper was still alive, and Mabel was gone.

That was when Gideon instantly got angry.

"BILL!" Gideon yelled in full anger as he looked up at the sky trying to call the dream demon. "CIPHER SHOW YOURSELF!" Gideon yelled once more.

Suddenly the world around him began to turn gray and the wind began to speed up tossing leaves all around him. One by one little black bricks began to come together once more turning a bright yellow once they placed together. An eye came up in the middle of the triangle and the dream demon popped to life right before Gideon's eyes. As soon as Bill was put together fully he placed his top hat on and pulled out his black cane like he always did. Gideon didn't even let him talk.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Gideon asked with annoyance and anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY QUEEN!?" Gideon shouted as Bill narrowed his eye at him.

"Seriously; is everyone's introduction like this?" Bill asked with confusion and wonder.

"STOP IT! I WANT MY MABEL, WHERE IS SHE!?" Gideon demanded as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Woah, woah, woah, relax kid - " Bill began as he floated closer towards Gideon. "She's alive and safe, trapped in my mindscape." Bill explained as Gideon frowned.

"Trapped? But why?" Gideon asked in confusion.

"It's all part of my plan." Bill explained. "She'll see there's a reason why I'm like this, help me, and she'll see were not that bad and join our side." Bill added instantly.

"Okay that will never work, Mabel is an angle." Gideon said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I know that, but once we convince her, she'll have no choice, specially if she wants to save her brother." Bill finished with a happy tone.

" - And Dipper?" Gideon asked with interest as he looked up at the dream demon.

"Let's just say that some friends of his are about to find out something very interesting..." Bill finished once more as Gideon smiled.

With that, Bill Chiper was once again gone...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter twelve a few interesting things going on here! :) Two cliffies once more *laughs evilly* I mean uh...thanks for reading and all. Sorry it wasn't long but not much happened this chapter. Anyway I can't believe I'm saying this but were pretty much half way through the story! But don't worry! We still have a lot of holes to fill in and explain and a lot of things to find out! So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Hm...I wonder what's gonna happen with Wendy, Soos, and Stan and even Gideon and Mabel hm...What plans does Bill really have in mind for Mabel and what's the deal with this dragon? Hm...Anyway chapter thirteen will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	13. Chapter 13

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter thirteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter's you guys are AMAZING! Also thanks so much for your patience I apologize for the long waits. So I should start by telling you that this is not my best chapter but it's good enough for me and I hope it's good enough for you. But the good news is that quite a bit is discovered in this chapter so it should be interesting yeah! Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter thirteen! :) **

* * *

Chapter 13

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"Let's just say that some friends of his are about to find out something very interesting..." Bill finished once more as Gideon smiled.

With that, Bill Chiper was once again gone...

* * *

Wendy, Soos, and Stan all stood there in confusion and shock as they stared at the pattern on the dragon's head. The dragon however did not seemed bothered by them anymore as it slowly watched them with it's eyes waiting too see what fate they chose for it. But so far, nothing was happening and the dragon once more huffed out a breath making the three humans step back for a moment. As the three humans continued to stare at the dragon one of them instantly thought of something.

"Anyone else think it's weird that a dragon has the big dipper for a pattern on it's forehead?" Wendy asked instantly as she walked a little closer to the dragon.

"Yeah I mean from what I've read online and seen on television no dragon has a pattern on them anywhere at all." Soos explained with a confused look.

"That's because maybe this isn't a dragon." Wendy said as she reached her hand out slowly and began to lightly touch the dragon.

"WHAT!?" Stan asked in sudden confusion. "Not a dragon!? Wendy it blows fire and tried to kill us and flies! Pretty sure it's a dragon!" Stan argued instantly.

"Okay I'm speaking clearly here." Wendy added. "I meant that maybe it was someone who was turned INTO a dragon." Wendy explained with a small smile.

" -And what does that mean?" Stan asked once more as Wendy groaned and facepalmed.

"Come on man, who is the only person in this world that we know has a birthmark shaped like a big dipper on his forehead?" Wendy asked with annoyance.

"Um, Dipper." Stan answered as Wendy nodded and sent him a stern look. "What? I still don't get - "

Stan began before he looked from Wendy to the dragon once more. As he looked at the dragon he did notice the big dipper star pattern on it's forehead. That was when he began to understand what the teenage girl was talking about in more ways then one. Before anyone knew what was happening Stan slapped himself on the forehead as he stared at the dragon. Suddenly he felt stupid for not seeing the resemblance earlier before when he first saw it.

The dragon had to be none other then his great nephew Dipper Pines himself...

* * *

Bill hummed happily as he watched the three humans from the distance discovering the identity of the dragon. So far his plan was piecing together one by one. Phase one was almost complete with the three humans and dragon. Phase two was still processes and Phase three, well, Bill already had Gideon on phase three. All he needed was time and soon enough he was going to get that. Specially if the three humans tried to find a cure for their dragon friend, that would put them ahead.

Anyway Bill began to think to himself on what to do next while his little players tried to understand what was going on. That was when he had an idea. A idea to visit Mabel herself inside his own mindscape. Now, it wasn't impossible since technically Bill still had a mind, but it was a little tricky to get there. Besides, he needed to speed up phase two if he was really going to get anywhere with his plans for real. This was going to be a very interesting visit to Mabel for sure...

* * *

Speaking of Mabel she was having trouble figuring out what to do next. So far she had tried finding an exit at some point but eventually gave up on that. Then Mabel had tried to use her imagination to find her own way out and that didn't even work! It was like Bill was keeping her here for some unknown reason and she needed to figure out what it was! Besides, maybe it would help Mabel figure out what Bill's full plans are with her and her family and find out where Dipper is.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shooting Star herself!" Bill Chiper himself called as he suddenly appeared right before her eyes once more.

"Bill - " Mabel said with annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at the triangle that was piecing himself together.

"So Shooting Star, did you like the show ya saw earlier?" Bill asked with interest as he eyed her with his one eye.

"Wait - Y-you knew I s-saw t-that?" Mabel asked with confusion as she couldn't help but frown.

"Of course I did kid, you're in _my_ mind." Bill explained as he pointed to himself.

"But I just don't understand - " Mabel trialed as she tried to think. "Who was that man in the memorie?" Mabel asked with confusion as she watched Bill's movement's.

"That man was my stepfather." Bill explained. "And a man of great power whom I had no idea would become a threat to my life." Bill added as he narrowed his eye.

"How would he become a threat?" Mabel asked instantly until she thought of something. "Well, other then what happened in that memorie." Mabel added softly.

"After he married my mother, he killed her." Bill explained. "Then, he wanted to kill me as well afraid I would get in his way. Afraid that I would be the one to stop him from taking over the world." Bill told as he floated closer towards Mabel. "Sadly I did end up stopping him, but not before he could get the portal to vanish into a hidden spot somewhere no one would ever look." Bill added. "So, when I meet Bud Gleeful I asked him to help me and he agreed, until the mad man attacked us one day and turned me into well, this - And Bud into well, an idiot." Bill finished explaining as Mabel looked at Bill in shock.

"Okay back the truck up!" Mabel stated instantly. "Bud Gleeful!?" Mabel asked in annoyance as Bill nodded. "And this mad man, apparently are behind this whole thing?" Mabel asked once more. "But that doesn't make sense, Bud is well...clueless, and this mad man, is he even still alive?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"One, Bud isn't behind this, and two, my sources indicate that this mad man is still alive and I know just who he is!" Bill finished once more with happiness.

"Who?" Mabel asked with a look as she narrowed her eyes.

"None other then Preston Northwest - " Bill called out. Mabel's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion...

* * *

**A/N - Well CLIFFY! Anyway there was chapter thirteen. See, not the best, but it's getting us somewhere finally and well, were almost possibly done with this story but I'm not sure yet so don't worry about it. We might have one or two chapter's left. IDK, I might write the third and final sequel but mostly not for a long while after this one. I'm moving onto another show for a while and then coming back. I just need a break from writing GF, but I will still always watch it! Anyway I'm not done yet, a few more chapter's from me. So yeah,I wonder what's gonna happen Mabel, Bill, Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Dipper now...hm...guess we'll find out soon! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**

** \- P.S Do not worry, Man In the Mirror will be updated I'm just not sure when I'm gonna have to go back and re-read it myself. But it will be updated before the end of the year, maybe sooner :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fourteen! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway is this story making sense at all to you? I hope it is. If you're ever confused about anything please pm me, I will be happy to answer you're questions :) But yeah I know I'm updating on a Wednesday! That's a shock! I had drill yesterday and wasn't as tire today as I normally am and plus I had some free time so I thought why not. However I will have drill tomorrow as well so I will not be able to update. But enough about that, I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the AMAZING mind of Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY chapter fourteen! :) **

* * *

Chapter 14

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

"One, Bud isn't behind this, and two, my sources indicate that this mad man is still alive and I know just who he is!" Bill finished once more with happiness.

"Who?" Mabel asked with a look as she narrowed her eyes.

"None other then Preston Northwest - " Bill called out. Mabel's mouth dropped open in shock and confusion...

* * *

At this point Mabel had no idea what to think at all. There was no possible way that Preston Northwest (the own father of her sworn enemy) was the guy that Mabel had seen in Bill's memories. But yet, it made sense. First Bill and now Pacifica. It was like an endless cycle with this man and Mabel began to wonder if there was something that the man himself was hiding. Maybe he knew the truth about Gravity Falls, and wanted its power's for himself, or maybe he wanted to destroy the

No matter what the theory was, all Mabel knew was that she needed more information and facts. What if Bill was lying? After all, he had lied many times before, her brother being an example of an attempt deal. So, if she was going to believe this, she was going to need Bill to prove to her that Preston Northwest was the bad

"You want prof hu?" Bill asked with annoyance in his voice as he once more narrowed his eye at Bill. "Not trusting me about this truth?" Bill asked with hurt this time.

"Why should I?" Mabel asked with a look. "Every other time we've tried to trust you; you're the one that ruined it." Mabel explained as she pointed at him.

"Because this will save all the human race." Bill explained suddenly. "You have no idea on what this man is capable of Shooting Star - He is the more powerful than me, and if he get's a chance to use that power, he will destroy everyone and everything he can and take over the world." Bill added with a hint of fright in his voice which made Mabel even shocked. "Why do you think I'm always after Pine Tree's journal to keep it hidden and safe!" Bill finished with a look.

"B-But this doesn't make sense!" Mabel stated with confusion. "Why would he want the journals and how do I know you're not lying!?" Mabel asked with concern.

"Look kid - " Bill began as he floated back down to her height to talk to her. "I know we've had our difference's in the past but you need to trust me on this one. I am the one who knows all the secrets of the universe, and all of Gravity Falls." Bill continued to explain. "Gideon was the least of your problems back then and he still is the least of you're problems, Preston is your real problem, how do you think he is the way he is - because of those journals." Bill added with annoyance in his voice.

"Wait - so is Preston the - ?" Mabel began to ask as Bill cut her off instantly.

"The author?" Bill asked as Mabel nodded. "Yes, yes he is..." Bill trailed off making Mabel stare at him in shock...

* * *

"D-Dipper?" Stan asked in shock as he turned to look at the dragon.

At that point the dragon seemed to understand Stan because it's head began to move and turn towards the elder man. Saying his nephew's name once more to the dragon, he watched as he slowly nodded and gave off a small huff of sadness. Before anyone knew what was happening Stan began to slowly move towards the dragon and pet it as calmly as he could without getting mad for what Bill had done to his great-nephew. Dipper began to pur once more as Stan petted him.

"How am I ever going to explain this one to your parents?" Stan asked with a small chuckle to himself as he stepped away from the dragon.

Looking at his nephew Stan began to think of ways to get back at Bill for what he did. That was when he realized that it was going to be hard to get revenge on a dream demon who knew everything and everyone. However, that still wasn't going to stop him from confronting Bill, convincing him to change Dipper back, and hoping to find a way to defeat him as they went along or possible for him to leave Gravity Falls forever, that would solve a lot of problems for sure!

"What do we do now Mr. Pines?" Soos asked suddenly making Stan snap out of his thoughts.

"Easy, we need Dipper here to take us to Bill's lair so we can talk him into changing him back and go from there." Stan explained with thought.

"That's it?" Wendy asked with confusion.

"Yeah, what else can we do?" Stan asked with confusion and interest as he sent Wendy a look.

"I guess we could try to figure out a way to fight this demon thingy as we go to his lair." Wendy explained like she was reading Stan's thoughts. "Dipper if we untie you do you think you could lead us to Bill's lair?" Wendy asked as she turned to the red dragon who of course nodded.

Instantly Wendy, Soos, and Stan all began to untie Dipper (the dragon) and stepped back letting him stretch and stand up. Soon enough Dipper (the dragon) had bowed his head and went back to lying on the ground so that his friends would have a better chance at getting on his back. As soon as Wendy, Soos, and Stan were all on Dipper's back, he leaped into the air and began to fly to Bill's lair. But when they left, none of them noticed that someone had been watching the whole time...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fourteen! Wow! CLIFFY! Anyway guys I'm sad to say that there is one more chapter for this story but it will lead into my third and final story of this installment series. I don't have a name for it yet but you will be able to know it soon once I post it on my home page of my profile. Also, you can keep you're eyes out for other updates and stuff on my profile. I'm not sure when the next story will be up since I'm taking a break from Gravity Falls for a while, at least until the possibly show the new one. So yeah. Anyway thanks you all so much for reading this chapter, were finally gonna break into some epic battles! You know the last story is going to be EPIC! Anyway thanks again and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter fifteen (the last chapter) will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

Into the Bunker - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter fifteen! Wow over 70 reviews! Thanks so much you guys! :) Anyway I'm really sad to say this but this is the last chapter for this story. Do not worry though there will be a sequel at some point after December, I'm not sure when but there will be! :) So thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and thanks to Alex Hirsch for making this AMAZING show which I don't own. But yeah, ENJOY the last chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter 15

**Previously on Gravity Falls... **

As soon as Wendy, Soos, and Stan were all on Dipper's back, he leaped into the air and began to fly to Bill's lair. But when they left, none of them noticed that someone had been watching the whole time...

* * *

Back on the ground the person behind the bushes frowned as they watched the three friends fly off with the dragon. As soon as they were gone the figure turned around and suddenly smiled. This person suddenly smiled because they knew that part of their plan was working. So, that was when they pulled out their cell phone and began to dile a number they knew very well and waited for the other line to pick up. The only reason this figure was calling someone was to warn them what they

"Hello?" A voice finally answered on the other line. "This better be good, I'm in the middle of something." The voice said with annoyance.

"This is important!" The figure stated with a sigh. "We have a code red man!" The figure explained.

"Code red? What are you talking about!?" The voice asked with interest and worry.

"The dragon kid flew off with three of his friends towards Bill's lair!" The figure explained as fast as he could.

"WHAT!?" The voice on the other end screamed. "THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" The voice cried out as he slapped himself.

"I know, I know, but what are we suppose to do about it!?" The figure asked with worry.

"Meet me at the lair as soon as possible, I will send out my friends to distract them from getting here." The voice replied.

"Good." Our figure replied with a smile. "Remember make them hurt!"

"No problem, and don't forget we need Bill for this, so figure out how to get him there and after that we just need the journals." The voice finished explaining.

"Of course, but Bill will have to wait, he's having a little meeting - " The figure explained with a huge grin on their face...

* * *

"Waite, so if Preston Northwest is the author of the books, and your step father why do you still want to destroy him?" Mabel asked with confusion still.

"Because, he's a bad man Shooting Star, to me, and to Gravity Falls." Bill explained in a way so Mabel would understand easier.

"I understand that but just because he's a bad man doesn't mean he should still be destroyed, he is a person and has a family." Mabel tried to reason.

"Really Shooting Star? Really?" Bill asked with annoyance. "You're defending a man who's the father of your biggest rivel?" Bill asked with confusion this time.

"Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I want them gone." Mabel explained with a look. "Beside's, what good would that do anyway?" Mabel asked with a shrug.

"So much good that you would not understand!" Bill replied instantly making Mabel jump at his tone of voice. "He's the reason for EVERYTHING!" Bill added.

"Like what?" Mabel asked again in protest.

"Your brother being turned into a dragon for example." Bill said suddenly making Mabel's mouth drop in shock.

"W-what?" Mabel asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah." Bill answered with happiness in his voice. "And your uncle's twin brother going missing." Bill added. "Also, turning me into what I am today; and making Old Man McGucket crazier then ever as you saw on his memories." Bill finished with a narrowed eye as he floated closer to Mabel once more. "Don't you see Shooting Star? Preston Northwest is the reason for everything that has happened in this town." Bill explained. "It all add's up now doesn't it kid?" Bill asked.

"B-But that doesn't explain the truth about the journals and why he wrote them or why he hid them!" Mabel protested once more, she really didn't want to believe it.

"He hid them because it ruined his life to much." Bill began once more. "He got obsessed with finding the secrets of this town that he didn't realize how much danger he was causing everyone else around." Bill added with sadness. "That's why he his the book's, to stop himself from harming other's. Of course though in my book that was too late, and it all would have worked and this town would still be hidden if your brother hadn't found book three!" Bill explained.

"Hey! Don't try to blame this on Dipper!" Mabel stated instantly. "It's not his fault he's always curious." Mabel explained instantly.

"Yes, but it is his fault that he found out the truth about the journals and Gideon." Bill added instantly regretting what he said.

"Gideon?" Mabel asked suddenly. "What does Gideon have to do with this?" Mabel asked with confusion once more. "He's been helping us recently." Mabel added.

"Gideon is working for Preston and I and I have tried to convince him not to work for Preston." Bill explained.

"Well, now this is starting to explain a lot." Mabel muttered to herself in annoyance. "Alright fine! Let's say I believe you - " Mabel began as Bill cut her off.

"Of good Shoo - " Bill began as Mabel cut him off.

"But, if I'm going to help you, _I _get to make the deal this time instead of you." Mabel explained as Bill laughed and floated backwards for a moment.

"In you're dreams kid!" Bill stated as he laughed.

"Fine then I guess I won't help you at all and - " Mabel began as Bill cut her off.

"Okay, okay, fine, what did you have in mind?" Bill asked as he watched Mabel grin.

"Glade you asked..." Mabel began with a smile as she looked up at Bill once more...

* * *

Wendy, Soos, and Stan held onto Dipper the dragon as best as they could as they soared through the air towards Bill's lair. So, as Dipper flapped his wings he made sure to keep his friends on his back so neither one of them would fall off. However as he turned the corner's he realized how sharp he turned and worried for his friends and uncle's safety. Still, that didn't stop him from getting to their destination and finally getting a chance to defeat Bill once and for all.

By the time they finally arrived to the spot where Bill's lair was, the sun was setting in the horizon and the three friends and one dragon could see dark clouds coming in closer and closer to where they were. However, they landed and as soon as Dipper landed softly and laid on the dirt cave floor, he allowed his friends and uncle to slip off his back and onto the ground. The three humans began to look around the cave that was high in the mountains hoping this was the right place.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Wendy asked with hope as Dipper nodded and huffed with annoyance. "Okay, okay I just wanted to make sure." She added.

After she finished talking they went back to looking around the cave for any clues on where Bill possible was in that cave. Besides, he had to come out sometime right?

"Hello!?" Soos called making everyone turn to him. "IS ANYONE HERE!?" Soos yelled once more trying to see if anyone was around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Pines and friends..." A voice said coming into the light.

Everyone stood in shock as Preston Northwest came into view with an evil smile on his face...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter fifteen the final chapter for this story! CLIFFY! Once more thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) The next story of this installment series will be up mostly after December. I just need a break from GF that's all. Anyway thanks once more for reading and for everyone who's reviews and followed through this whole thing even if it didn't make sense half the time! So yeah, thanks :) Anyway until the next sequal, please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
